The New Rich Boy
by CuteAnimePessimist
Summary: At Konoha High, there was what you'd call a royal corner where all rich boys hung out. They were all concieted and cocky but when a richer guy and a young model, Naruto Uzumaki came to the school and changed everything. He was the new ruler if Konoha Academy and he planned to make Uchiha Sasuke his. SasuNaru Also I'm adding NejiGaa
1. Prologue

**_Prologue : Just the beginning._**

_"Good Evening LA, America and the world. As promised today, we have an interview with your favourite stars, The Namikaze welcome them to the stage."_

_Two blonde twins entered, appearing in the room, both waving at the audience._

_"Its great to have you two here, I hear you guys are going to Japan, is that true?"_

_"Well yeah, were going to live with my brother..."_

_"...and attend school there." The other twin answered. They both sat close to each other._

_"Attend school, what a surprise? Why in Japan?"_

_"Well, we're going to visit family mostly and our cousins attend school in Japan."_

_"Plus we are half Japanese after all."_

_It was so cute how the boys continued each other's sentences._

_"Oh yes how can I have forgotten? Now we got some requests from fans... Let's start, from Mia Paulo in Philippines, she asks..., Kai, Naru, do you guys plan to model for any new magazines?"_

_The twins looked at each other, "Yes, before we go Japan, we'll be in some new magazines, one of them being star."_

_More cheering from the crowd exploded as the blue eyed twin said that._

_"Well isn't that great? Now, next request is from Ally Pearl from Australia and she says ; I'm a big fan of your boyxboy photos that you took last summer, Naru can you give Kai a forceful kiss?"_

_The crowd was silent, but they never took their eyes of the boys._

_"Well what do you think Kai?"_

_"Oh come on, you scared to do it?" the boys smirked at one another._

_"You know, I'm not scared." Naru straddled Kai and pinned his hands down then leaned closer to his brother and kissed him roughly._

_"AHHHHH! OMG! I LOVE YOU! KAI! NAR-" _Sasuke turned off the T.V, these annoying fangirls/fanboys.

"Sasuke, you could've just turned down the volume." his mother pointed out.

"Sorry Ma', It's not like we can understand them anyway, they're speaking english."

Sasuke enjoyed watching stupid shows like this, he found them quite the entertainment.

"Aniki, what do you think of those halvers?" Sasuke turned around and faced his brother.

"I think they're cute, they might come to Tokyo... I want to meet them." Itachi turned on the T.V again.

_"That's all for now, we'll be back after the commercial, but first a word from the boys..."_

_"We just wanna say that since we love our fans..." Naru started._

_"We're making a website online, where we can talk to you guys and there will also be some videos of us and new photos..."_

_"Me and Kai will be cosplaying as girls, we'll take turns..."_

_"And, if we gave enough time, one lucky person and his whole family will be able to spend one day of summer with us..."_

_"...At any place they want, we'll see you guys in Japan soon, and were going to Tokyo just so you know and we'll be attending our fave cousins school."_

Itachi smirked, "I wonder if my boyfriend knows about this..."

"Your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked stealing a pillow from his brother.

"Kyuubi is is a huge fan. He loves the Namikaze twins for some reason." Sasuke wondered if his brother was jealous of this.

"Whatever aniki, me and the boys are going out tonight, see ya'."


	2. In Japan, Meeting Dad

**English - "Italics."**  
**Don't forget they are half american so they can speak English.**

"_I told you to pack the bigger bags first, why didn't you listen, Kaihei!_" The two brothers where having a quarrel as soon as they arrived at their house in Japan.

It was huge, and suited there needs.

"_I'm sorry Naruto! I was too busy with talking to Alex that I forgot. I'll make it up to you, I promise."_ That's not good enough, Naruto thought but let it pass.

_"Did you call dad or Kyuubi yet?"_

_"Yup, dad's on his way, Kyuubi has class so he'll only be here for dinner and Mum is in Korea so..."_

_"I didn't ask about mum." _Naruto left the room with the clothing bags and put them in their room. Yes they were sharing a room, Kai was always with Naruto so they always shared a room.

"_Naruto, tell me why you're attending school again?"_ He heard rock music play after his brother asked him the question.

It was quite loud but nice.

"_So I can finish my last two years of school as a normal student. Plus I can tweet to meet my dear cousin." _Kai rolled his eyes. Typical Naruto.

The door bell ranged pulling him away from his mind. He stopped the music and opened the door.

"_Dad. You came here so quick, we just arrived."_

_"I know, I know. Now in Japan, please speak Japanese and give daddy a hug." _Kai laughed at his dad but gave him a hug.

"I missed you so much." His dad said.

"Me too. Anyways come in. It's a mess though." Minato let go of his son and entered the house.

"You've certainly grown, where's your brother?"

"He's unpacking, let me call him." Kai left his dad in the living room and walked over to where his brother was.

He was shirtless, sitting on one of the bags reading a magazine.

"This is why I think your an idiot." Kai muttered. He hugged his brothers back and kissed his bare shoulder.

"Dad's here." Naruto removed his brothers hands and dashed over the bags into the living room.

"Tou-san?" He tackled his dad in a hug and smiled.

"Woah... Naruto. I know you missed me but relax." Minato hugged his son back and smiled.

It was good to be here with them again.  
He really missed them.

"Dad! You know Alex got married to Shouta, they had there first kid." Naruto said after they got comfortable and had tea in their hands.

"Yeah I heard, Alex called me and she told me all about it. She even told me a little about what happened when you guys modelled for a basketball magazine and ended up playing basketball so hard that Naruto broke his leg."

"Hahaha, yeah. " Naruto rubbed his nose and grinned.

He was glad that he met his father after 3 years again, sure they came for Christmas and Thanksgiving and all that but they always returned to America.

He wasn't a big fan of his mum yet, he didn't really miss her and he was glad she was in Korea.


End file.
